Everything She Saw
by ToKeepFromGoingUnder
Summary: AndromedaAiken gave me the idea to make another one about after they got together... so here it is! It's kind of a sequel to She Saw Everything. Well, yeah it is. Read it. Review it. Thanks!


Everything she saw turned out to be true.

The love. The crazy, deep, beautiful, unconditional love.

It didn't take them long to finally get together. Cal and Gillian just lost it one day and kissed. They were working on a case, and Emily was in the room! They were talking about something that Emily was paying attention to and suddenly they were kissing right in front of her.

They were totally embarrased, but they should have know better. Especially with everything she saw.

She saw all the signs and put them together perfectly. She'd been right. She was right! They got together. They were now downstairs happily holding hands and watching a movie. They probably weren't just holding hands though. They could barely be around eachother without kissing.

That doesn't surprise Emily. Of course they can't! THey've been waiting eight whole years to finally let these feelings out.

It was about time they finally got together.

Things didn't change for the most part.

He was still her father.

Gillian almost seemed to step in as mother. And she played the role better then Zoe.

Although, Zoe tried. She did, but she wasn't very successful without Cal there, leading her through everystep.

That didn't matter though. Gillian was here now. She made dinner and made cookies, and was - by far - the best girlfriend Cal had ever had.

She was perfect. She fit right in.

How could she not? She had basically been a part of their family for the past five years.

She'd been with them all the time.

She already was Emily's mom. Just no one really realized it.

Now they did. Now they all realized how perfect Gillian was with them.

Why hadn't they decided this early? Really. Things were so perfect this way.

Well, there was no reason in dwelling in the past when things were so pertfect.

They had told Emily about ten minutes later.

She'd snuck out of the office after they tried to explain.

They'd done a sucky job of it.

And eventually Cal just stood up and said he was sick of making up reason for accidentally making a move on Gillian. He loved her and he wanted it out there.

Then they decided that the line should just be screwed, because they both wanted this.

And that's how it happened.

It happened easily, just like she knew it would.

She was happy that they had finally gotten together.

They could finally openly show their feelings.

Emily wondered when they were going to get married.

They would eventually.

They wouldn't just date for a while and then fall apart.

That wasn't possible. They would marry eventually.

She'd seen a lot after they got together.

They still tried to hide some feelings, although they didn't need to.

She could still see Cal's hidden showing of affection.

When he smiled at Gillian's name.

When he licked his lips at the sight of her.

When he stood up when she walked into the room.

When he opened the door for her.

When he gave her his seat.

When he bought her lunch.

When he kissed her.

Oh, when he kissed her.

He was like a little boy finding his first BB gun on Christmas.

He was so happy.

It made her so happy to see him kissing her.

She didn't get to see them kiss very often, but when she did... It was like fireworks all over the place.

Gillian and Cal were so meant for eachother, it wasn't even funny.

Their lips fit together perfectly.

His hands fell onto her hips perfectly.

Everything she saw was true.

She was right.

They were secretly sharing signs of love, that now they could show.

No more secrecy.

No more dancing around the truth.

No more sharing the 'love cake'. It was all gone, theoretically, and now they were together!

She had hit it right on the nose.

She was right about everything.

Soon they would be married and they would all be a happy little family.

Now, it was like a romance movie, you could say.

Was he going to ask her to marry him? (Well, duh.)

What would the family think? (The family would love the idea.)

How would the wedding go? (Amazing. The wedding would go perfect, because they are perfect.)

What about the guy who also loves the bride? (Well, he can suck it. He doesn't get her!)

Will it be a happy ending? (How could it NOT be?)

Would they all be the cutest family in the world? (Yup.)

In the meantime, she would watch them dance around marriage.

She would watch Cal pick out a ring.

She would watch him get all excited and nervous.

She would watch as their family became best thing ever.

She was _so_ right about everything she saw.

_**THE END**_


End file.
